Braith la Bully
by Lucania
Summary: Braith, una niña con un temperamento fuerte, le hizo la vida imposible al pequeño Lars Batallador. Por petición del jovencito, Freyr, el sangre de dragón, optó por tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque la manera de hacerlo no fuese la más inteligente.


**NdA: **Otro fic traído para todos, mis queridos colegas y lectores. Esperen más material de Skyrim en un futuro cercano.

**Advertencias:** Ningúna, quizá spoilers de una misión secundaria muy pequeña que a decir verdad no parece ser importante.

**Disclaimer: **Skyrim y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Bethesda, el único personaje de mi "invención" es Freyr. Este intento de historia existe para deleite (o disgusto) de ustedes.

* * *

**Braith la Abusadora**

_Por: Lucania_

En una tranquila tarde de Turdas, donde el sol se encontraba cercano al horizonte y los pequeños centelleos amarillos de las luciérnagas adornaban la vegetación, un nórdico deambulaba por el empedrado camino del Distrito Llano.

Volvía de Cuenca del Dragón tras haber dado el reporte de otro dragón muerto y absorbido cerca del área, charlar un poco con el administrador de la corte y llevarse de paso una dotación de bollos dulces para la cena.

_-No entiendo cómo Dagny los considere indecentes si están bastante buenos _–Luego de darle un gran mordisco a la pieza de pan, Freyr, un sangre de dragón, noble señor de los vampiros, bebedor ocasional y un fanático de los dulces, pensó.

–El día mejora cuando estás cerca –comentó Ysolda de una forma muy coqueta cuando el hombre se cruzó en su camino.

–O noche –agregó Freyr. Luego de un momento de incómodo silencio, estiró una mano la cual sostenía una bolsa llena de bollos– ¿Gustas?

–No, gracias –respondió la mujer– Y gracias de nuevo por ese colmillo de mamut, debió costarte mucho trabajo matar a esa bestia.

–Oh, no lo fue tanto, tú sabes, la experiencia de la batalla te enseña a lidiar con muchas cosas –alardeó el sangre de dragón.

_Escondido entre la hierba, Freyr enfocaba su atención a un enorme ciervo que pastaba en la pradera. Con arco en mano, y portaflechas en la espalda, pretendía darle caza al animal para llevar algo de carne fresca a su hogar. Viendo el momento oportuno, se acercó sigilosamente hasta estar escasos veinte metros de distancia, tomó una flecha, la colocó en posición y sacó la lengua como si eso fuese a ayudar en su concentración. Justo al momento de disparar, una súbita molestia de presentó en su nariz y estornudó. La flecha, en vez de hundirse en la carne del ciervo, fue a parar en el trasero a un mamut ambulante. _

–_¡Carajo!_

_El enorme paquidermo, furioso, emprendió la carrera con intención de embestir y pisotear al guerrero, y el muchacho, sin armadura ni espada, no tuvo más opción que correr. _

_Tras varios minutos de correteo, lo atrajo a un campamento de bandidos, y aprovechó el revuelo para hacerse invisible y escabullirse hasta mantener una distancia prudente. Desde ahí presenció cómo se aniquilaban unos a otros._

_Al apaciguarse el ambiente y asegurarse que no hubiese enemigos con vida, el joven se hizo del preciado marfil, monedas de oro, pociones, algunas joyas y un caramelo de nuez._

–Qué valiente –la voz de la mercader lo despertó de su retrospectiva. Tras despedirse, el joven nórdico continuó su camino rumbo al hogar de la brisa.

Encontró a un par de niños detrás de la casa del clan Batallador, de inmediato reconició a Lars, y sobre todo a Braith. Esa niña castrosa e igualada que tiende a desafiar a cualquier ente que se cruce por su camino. Como el resto de los adultos, se limita a ignorarla, aunque a veces se pregunte cómo es que alguien no haya invocado todavía a la Hermandad Oscura para hacerse cargo de ella.

–Batallador ¡Dame tu dinero! –la muchachita tenía tomado por el cuello de la camisa al pequeño del clan.

–¡No... No tengo dinero! –Lars, asustado contestó.

Braith entonces alzó su puño, aún sin soltar la camisa del chico –Será mejor que me des cinco septims ahora mismo o te golpearé en la nariz.

–¡No, por favor! En serio que no tengo dinero, Braith, te daré diez septims mañana, pero no me golpees –El pequeño cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio, a pesar de ser ambos de la misma edad y tamaño, Lars le tenía mucho miedo a la niña. Freyr, a pesar de luchar contra numerosas renegadas y soldados capa de la tormenta mujeres, nunca consideró grato el golpear a una, así que aplaudió en su mente la caballerosidad del niño.

Aclaró su voz para hacer acto de presencia, ante eso Braith soltó rápidamente al chico Batallador, y pretendió que nada estaba sucediendo. No por miedo al sangre de dragón, sino por miedo a que éste le comente a sus padres.

–¿Qué miras? –La infante cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Es muy tarde para andar fuera, hay hombres lobo, dragones y vampiros chupasangre deambulando por aquí. –Respondió el hombre, acomodándose su trenza rubia que cuelga a lado de su cabeza.

–Bien bien, ya me iba de todas formas –Braith expuso. Alejándose del área gritó– Diez septims mañana, bebé Batallador, o te sangraré la nariz y boca.

Freyr puso una mano en la cabeza del niño y agitó levemente su cabello – Hey ¿tienes problemas?

–Sí –Lars agachó su cabeza avergonzado– Braith me molesta todo el tiempo. Los mayores piensan que soy un bebedor de leche porque no puedo pelear, pero nadie entiende.

Freyr asintió.

El niño del clan Batallador recordó con quién estaba hablando y se le iluminó el rostro. ¿Quién mejor que acudir en momentos de dificultad que al sangre de dragón? ¡nadie! Ante esta epifanía se aferró de las prendas del caballero y lo sacudió levemente.

Extrañamente la primera reacción del caballero fue resguardar su saco de bollos dulces del alcance del pequeño. No porque fuese un egoísta, sino porque los demás niños al enterarse de que le compartió uno a Lars, se agruparían todos a su alrededor como un banco de peces asesinos hambrientos, alegando que si uno de ellos recibió un dulce ellos también se lo merecerían. Y definitivamente no había suficientes bollos para todos.

–Si logras que Braith me deje en paz, seré tu mejor amigo... ¡Para siempre!

–¡Oh! –Freyr alzó las cejas y dejó de abrazar su preciado tesoro culinario.

–¡También te pagaré! Mis ahorros de toda la vida... ¡Dos septims!

Muy bien, el guerrero no evitó sentirse un poco enternecido, sonrió levemente y casi de inmediato su rostro cambió a un semblante serio –Ten agallas niño.

Lars soltó la ropa del hombre, sus brazos y hombros cayeron –Oh –expresó con mucha tristeza.

–Ah, es broma –Freyr sonrió una vez más, con cuidado de no mostrar sus largos colmillos y alborotó de nuevo el cabello del jovencito–. Veré qué puedo hacer.

–Oh, bien –la alegría se apoderó del infante de nuevo–. Ella te escuchará, lo sé –inmediatamente puso en en la mano del guerrero el par de monedas de oro antes de entrar corriendo a su hogar.

–_Bien, soy dos septims más rico _–pensó el sangre de dragón– _pero ahora ¿cómo convenzo a esa niña obstinada y con el ego más alto que Alto Hrothgar de que deje al pobre cachorro en paz?_

No podría decirle a sus padres, ellos están tan ensimismados y enfocados a su trabajo que jamás tomarían medidas disciplinatorias. Tal vez debería intentar hablar con ella de forma pacífica y darle todo un seminario del por qué el bullying está mal, pero eso le importaría a ella una reverenda papa. Ó quizá podría encerrarla en una caja, viajar a Vvardenfell y a como diera lugar tirarla dentro de la Montaña Roja, no, es irrealista además de ilegal.

Recordó cómo de niño a él y sus amiguitos los asustaban con monstruos, drémoras, hombres lobo y bestias salvajes para evitar que se alejasen de un área o hiciesen travesuras. Que si se alejaban mucho los comería un oso, que si no se comían sus verduras se convertirían en Draurgs, que si robaban un dulce un drémora llegaría y los convertiría en dulces a ellos para devorarlos como postre.

Definitivamente Braith necesitaba un escarmiento de esa magnitud.

–_Ok_ –razonó Freyr– _romperé mi regla y parecerá una medida extrema, pero seguro efectiva. –_Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a su hogar.

–Mamá ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Braith se acercó y tomó suavemente el brazo de Saffir para llamar su atención.

–Ahora no, Braith –la señora contestó tajantemente sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno de notas, leyendo y escribiendo cuentas.

–Pero quiero preguntarte algo. Es sobre un chico...

–Ahora no Braith. Ve y pregúntale a tu padre –Saffir sacudió la mano, indicando a la niña que se retirara.

Para doble desfortuna, el padre de Braith se encontraba dormido. Decepcionada, ella subió por las escaleras a su alcoba, molesta lanzó contra la pared una muñeca de trapo que se encontraba sobre su cama, y se acostó cubriéndose por completo con la sábana.

–Estúpido Lars –dijo en voz baja antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Unas pocas horas después, Skyrim entero se encontraba sumido bajo el velo de la noche, iluminado por las antorchas de sus habitantes y por la vasta cantidad de estrellas en el cielo. Casi todos se encontraban en sus alcobas descansando, esperando a que el sol se alze una vez más e ilumine imponente a Tamriel entero.

Casi todos, a excepción de los guardias que custodiaban las calles de cada comarca y vampiros, por supuesto.

Braith, en su inconsciente sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, muy cerca. Abrió los ojos, y luego de que éstos se acostumbraran a la poca iluminación que las velitas en su mesa proporcionaban, detectó a un ser alado, de piel grisácea, orejas largas y puntiagudas, blanco cabello largo, y sobre todo con un par de ojos negros y brillantes como el ébano y una boca llena de dientes afilados.

Antes de que la niña emitiera sonido alguno, el ser le indicó con una seña que guardara silencio. La niña asustada obedeció.

–¿Q... Quién eres? –Braith, cuestionó con voz baja y temblorosa.

–Soy un vampiro, buuu. Vengo a decirte que dejes a Lars en paz.

–¿Vampiro? –Braith alzó una ceja, su estado de ánimo pasó un poco del miedo a confusión, además, la voz de ese demonio se le hacía muy familiar–. ¿Cómo es que Lars te conoce? No me ha dicho nada de conocer vampiros.

El monstruo agitó su garra –Eso no importa ¿vas a dejar tranquilo a Lars o no?

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué me harás si no lo dejo? –Braith cruzó los brazos. El señor de los vampiros se sorprendió de cómo la niña pareció perderle miedo, o es que tal vez sospeche...

–Bueno –el ser alado se frotó la nuca– chuparé tu sangre cada vez que lo molestas y manifiestes tu odio hacia él –posó su mano como si estuviera tomando un objeto muy pequeño–. Te dejaré seca y pequeña... Como una pasa.

La forma de expresarse de esa criatura, además de su voz, alzó aún más la suspicacia de la niña. ¿Pero dónde la había oído antes? Braith podría ser una niña petulante, pero era muy inteligente. Analizó eventos pasados, acomodó piezas en su cabeza, ató algunos cabos y sacó un par de conclusiones, entre ellas que el vampiro no le haría ningún daño. No estaba muy segura de su improvisado análisis, pero podría intentar algo.

–Okay, okay lo dejaré solo. Pero quiero que sepas que no odio a Lars.

–¿Ah no? –El señor de los vampiros se rascó la cabeza– ¿Entonces por qué lo molestas?

–Solo estaba jugando –la niña se encogió de hombros– Si solo se atreviera a besarme no tendría por qué golpearlo todo el tiempo.

_-Oh, con que era eso ¡claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_

Braith entonces puso un gesto de maldad –Qué bueno que viniste tú a decirme y no ese tonto de Freyr.

–¡Hey! –el vampiro frunció el ceño y se puso las manos a la cintura. Al darse cuenta de su acción, volvió a su posición neutral– Ah... ¿Quién es ese Freyr?

La sábana cayó a un lado de la cama cuando la pequeña se puso de pie frente a la criatura –Ya sé quién eres.

–No, no sabes –el monstruo respondió.

–Sí, eres Freyr. Siempre sospeché que eras un vampiro, además no sabes actuar.

El monstruo tragó saliva, esa niña seguramente le diría a todos, quizá los demás le creerían, quizá no. Podría matarla, o usar todos los hechizos de ilusión que se sabe con la esperanza de borrar su memoria, podría sobornarla, podría...

–No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie –Braith declaró con total tranquilidad– No pareces ser un mal tipo. Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a asustar, ni que te metas así a mi casa a esta hora.

El vampiro alzó una ceja y miró a su izquierda, luego a su derecha. Pero al percibir el pulso cardiaco de la infante detectó que estaba diciendo la verdad. –Hecho, no más sustos.

–Ahora vete, antes que mis papás despierten y llamen a los guardias. Como te dije ya no molestaré a Lars, si eso te preocupa.

Freyr apuntó con ambos dedos índices a la niña –Tú... Tienes razón, hasta luego.

–Braith ¿estás bien? me pareció oír voces –la voz de Saffir resonó en toda la casa.

–Oh mier... –el extraño ser se tapó la boca con una mano. Por fortuna, alcanzó a revertir de forma y hacerse invisible antes de que la mujer subiese por las escaleras.

–Braith ¿qué haces fuera de tu cama a estas horas? ¿con quién estabas hablando?

–Con nadie mamá, tuve una pesadilla –la niña se acostó de nuevo en su cama y se cubrió una vez más con la sábana.

–Qué raro, me pareció oír que alguien más estuviera aquí –la guardia roja se frotó la barbilla– Bueno, no más "conversaciones" por ahora jovencita, mañana hablaremos de aquel chico que dijiste –se inclinó y besó con ternura la frente de su hija.

–Sí mamá, buenas noches –Braith cerró los ojos y exhaló sonoramente. Saffir, luego de contemplarla unos segundos bajó las escaleras y volvió a su alcoba– Es un amor –musitó.

Al no haber moros en la costa, Braith abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a la esquina de la planta alta. Agitó los brazos señalando la salida. –¡Ya!

–Sí, sí. –La voz de Freyr, quien aún estaba invisible, se escuchó en el rincón.

La pequeña escuchó unos pasos sonar en la escalera, luego alejándose en el suelo de la planta baja y posteriormente un golpe con una mesa.

–¡Ouch! –El vampiro no estaba haciendo uso de su visión nocturna.

Braith se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Finalmente, oyó el rechinar de las bisagras de la entrada y el "click" de la puerta al ser cerrada con suavidad.

–Estúpido Lars, y estúpido, estúpido Freyr –Rió en sus adentros antes de dormir una vez más.

En camino a su casa, Freyr llegó a la conclusión de que Braith no era tan mala como parecía, y que sólo estaba carente de atención.

Se encontraba abriendo la puerta cuando...

–¡Mi bebida preferida, compañero! Vayamos a tomar aguamiel.

–¿No deberías estar durmiendo... Donde sea que duermes, Brenuin? –Freyr no suele ser cortante con la gente, pero se encontraba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su cama y dormir. Al ser adquirida su condición vampírica, aún conservaba sus costumbres diurnas.

–Yo solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludar. Es una comarca libre hasta para un mendigo como yo –Brenuin, molesto, cruzó los brazos.

Freyr sopló –Lo siento, camarada. Tómate una ronda a mi salud.

El nórdico metió su mano a su bolsillo para encontrar que traía solamente un par de septims, una tira de cuero y una bola de pelusa. Miró con detenimiento las monedas y suspiró, antes de proporcionárselas al pobre guardia rojo.

–¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Que los divinos bendigan tu corazón de oro. –El vagabundo sonrió de oreja a oreja y subió por las escaleras que lo llevarían al distrito del viento.

–No hay problema, provecho –El sangre de dragón respondió antes de ingresar a su domicilio.

–Hey chico ¿sigues teniendo problemas? –el joven guerrero cuestionó a Lars temprano, a la mañana siguiente.

–No, hoy Braith ni siquiera me volteó a ver –el niño se veía entusiasmado– No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias.

En respuesta, Freyr le dio un pulgar arriba, y observó al pequeño Batallador retirarse y encontrarse con los demás niños.

Su vida estará siempre llena de aventuras peligrosas, emocionantes, difíciles, y chuscas. Sea cual sea su la misión que se le asigne, y sea quien sea la persona que solicite su ayuda, Freyr, como noble sangre de dragón, estará siempre presente, velando por el bienestar de su gente.

–_Necesito unas clases de elocuencia y una botella de aguamiel _–en su cabeza tomó nota.

* * *

**Nota final**: Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. ¿Sí lo fue o necesita mejorar? no olviden dejar un review. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


End file.
